Mannoroth
Mannoroth is the vicious leader of the pit lords and the right hand of Archimonde. He is the secondary antagonist in Warcraft 3 : Reign Of Chaos and a minor antagonist in his other appearances. An alternate reanimated version of Mannoroth will appear in Warlords Of Draenor as a raid boss in Hellfire Citadel. History First Invasion of Azeroth During the Burning Legion’s first invasion of Azeroth, Mannoroth unleashed regiments of doomguards and slaughtered countless Kaldorei defenders. He was eventually defeated by Cenarius and thrown back into the Twisted Nether after the collapse of the Well of Eternity. Despite this, Mannoroth found great pleasure in all the destruction and carnage he had wrought. Corrupting the Horde So as to pave the way for the Legion’s return to Azeroth, Kil'jaeden sent Mannoroth to the orc homeworld of Draenor. Twelve orc chieftains drank the pit lord’s blood and were overcome by terrible bloodlust. The corruption soon spread all throughout the orc clans and eventually began attacking Azeroth’s human kingdoms. They were meant to be the harbingers of the Burning Legion, but they failed, in turn meaning Mannoroth had failed. He believed that the orcs were “his by right” and swore that he would punish the greenskins. Second Invasion Mannoroth’s desire for vengeance was ignored by Kil’Jaeden and he created a new method of return for the Burning Legion, the Lich King and the Undead Scourge. They succeeded greatly where the Horde had failed and eventually the lich, Kel'Thuzad, summoned Archimonde, who was followed by Mannoroth, eager for vengeance against the orcs and the night elves. While he was leading the Legion’s assault on Azeroth, the dreadlord, Tichondrius, gloated that the Scourge had succeeded where the Horde had failed. Mannoroth was further infuriated when he found out that the orcs had fled to Kalimdor. He and Tichondrius followed them after Archimonde reminded them that the orcs could still be of use to the Legion. When the two arrived in Kalimdor, Mannoroth felt the presence of Cenarius and was concerned that the demigod could interfere with their plans. However Tichondrius suggested that the Warsong Clan of orcs could be used to destroy Cenarius since they had incurred his anger. Mannoroth went with the dreadlord’s suggestion and spilled his blood into a fountain, so that the orcs would find it and drink from it. The Warsong’s witch doctors sensed the fountain’s power and the orcs eventually found it, but the witch doctors sensed its demonic powers. They warned Grom Hellscream (the clan’s leader) not to meddle with it, but he and his warriors ignored their warnings and drank the cursed waters, becoming corrupted. With the Legion’s demonic power fueling them, the Warsong Clan proved more than a match for Cenarius. With the demigod now dead, Mannoroth appeared to take control of Grom as the Burning Legion’s invasion of Kalimdor began. He devised a plan to take out Thrall since he was what kept the orcs a formidable force, but Thrall and his new ally, Jaina Proudmoore, managed to find Grom and free him of the demonic influence. Fall of Mannoroth After Grom was freed, he and Thrall were lured by Mannoroth to the craters created by the rain of infernals. He sought to kill the war chief and re-enslave Hellscream to his will. When they confronted him, Thrall poured all his strength and hatred for Mannoroth into one mighty strike with Doomhammer. But the pit lord survived, applauding his efforts, with only slight scarring on his wing. He used a powerful charge to knock Thrall against a cliff, leaving him out cold. Mannoroth confronted Grom and reminded him that he owned the orc body and soul, gloating that the blood curse would never be broken. The orc was left with the choice of succumbing to the demonic corruption or saving Thrall and his entire race. Refusing to accept that the Horde would be cursed forever, Grom managed to get through Mannoroth’s defenses to drive his axe into the pit lord’s chest. As Mannoroth died at the hands of possibly his greatest minion, a fittingly ironic fate, demonic fires erupted from him, mortally wounding Grom. Now with the pit lord gone, the blood curse on the orcs was gone as well. Marronoth’s body was put on display in Orgrimmar, while his double-blade weapon remained snapped in half and locked in time in Ashenvale. Personality Mannoroth is simple-minded with no desire to change his place in life and craves blood and carnage more than everything else. He seeks to wage unending war against the mortal races and is quite willing to be an enforcer for Archimonde and the Burning Legion. Mannoroth is an extremely efficient weapon of destruction and was always at the forefront of the Legion’s invasions. Even the bloodlust of the orcs is a minor compulsion compared to that of Mannoroth’s. In the absence of mortals for him to slay, he turns on his own demonic brethren, slaying them with unending satisfaction. He prefers the kill to the chase and would slay any mortals that stumble across him. Mannoroth likes things messy, often getting in extra strikes to make sure his foe is dead, and likes to wade into concentrated areas of enemies. Powers Mannoroth has great strength and durability, able to take powerful attacks with only minor damage. He has great demonic power and wields a double-bladed sword weapon in battle that most pit lords wield. Mannoroth's blood also carries powerful demonic energies that can corrupt those who consume it. Trivia *Mannoroth is shown with a beard in his pictures, but has none in the scene of his death. Quotes *I am aware of the orcs' failure, dreadlord, and when I find them I will discipline them myself! (Speaking with Tichondrius about the orcs) *So predictable... I knew you would come... and I see you brought the mighty Hellscream... his blood, is mine... As is your whole... misbegotten race! (As he is confronting Thrall and Grom) *A worthy effort... but futile. (After blocking Thrall’s attack) *The boy believed you could be saved... But he didn't know, what burns within your soul... when in your heart, you know, we are the same! (To Grom after knocking out Thrall). Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Villains Category:Immortals Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spear Users Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Warmonger Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:War Criminals Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Warlocks Category:Sorcerers